Unbroken Promise
by Arikashika5985
Summary: Aki has been captured by an unknown person after a little argument with Kyohei, Utau, Kirio, and Mahiru. Aki gets beaten up pretty badly and left to die. He reminisces about his past with Kyohei. At the about the same time Kyohei does too. Will Kyohei understand that the promise Aki made him when they were kids was never broken? Or... will Aki die before Kyohei understands?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I lay here, on hard, damp ground… with nothing but rats and mice around. I can barely move, knowing it's for the best that no one finds me. Especially Kyohei… if only he understood… that promise we made as kids… I never did break it. He hasn't either, he just… just doesn't want to believe a word I say.

I… I know I'm going to die like this. It's… it's… something that should've been done when they arrested me for that massacre and yes… I killed all those people expect one.

Paint isn't something that should be digested at all. Wrapped up in a kakashi arm… still… I… my vision goes black as I finally feel myself slipping away into the darkness. Finally… Kyohei and the others don't… don't have to… to… they can forget all about me… they don't… have to deal with my lying mouth again… but… I… I…


	2. Good-bye Forever

**Ch. 1**

**Good-bye Forever**

I ran down the street like a bat out of hell. Someone just about jumped me when I was heading down the main street. It was like… I don't know. Something I never felt before.

If anyone would listen to me, Kyohei will. I'm sure of it. Huh? I looked behind myself to see something coming right at me! I had to quickly duck off to the side of a building to avoid what was just fired.

Looking out at the crater… what is that anyway? It's moving like slim or something like that. I'm not sticking around to find out what it really is. Rushing down the street again towards Kyohei's place… the doors closed. Hmph. As usual, of course.

I stop at the front door and knock on it. Waiting for a little while… no one answers. "Kyohei! Kyohei, are you there!?" I tried shouting instead. Still no damn answer. Damn it!

"Kyohei!" I tried again. Still no answer. Damn it, I had to run again. Whatever was chasing me is still coming after me. I no longer have my kakashi because I purposely banged it up so badly that it has to get a new Seki. I left it just outside the village so, yeah… I can no longer be a Seki, which is fine by me as of a few months ago.

It's not even mid-day yet… Kyohei wouldn't be home anyway. Hell, he's probably on a date with that Hibino girl! Damn it!

If only I could find Kyohei right now, maybe I could shake this stalker. Ah, geez Kyohei. Where the hell could you be?! "Kyohei! Kyohei, where are you!?"

I still don't see him anywhere. I don't even hear him anywhere. Where am I? What the hell is going on here? That slim stuff was able to latch on to me after I tripped over something.

"Ah! Gross! Get off!" I shouted as I tried getting up. This slim is actually stronger than it seems. I'm pinned to the ground. I struggle and try fighting this slim when someone came up to me. I looked up and only saw this person… smirking down at me. Like he's mocking me or something.

I could tell this person was about to say something when… "Aki! Aki, where are you?!" Kyohei? Kyohei!

"Kyo-" this person covered my mouth with his hand and leaned in close to my face. I started sweating.

"I'll be back for you," he told me, then vanished from sight. The slim went away too. Although I didn't know that some of that slim was still in the hood of my hoodie.

"Aki! There you are. Damn I've been looking all over for you," Kyohei told me coming over to me where I lay. My eyes were wide. As if I was dead. Kyohei shook me a bit, "Aki, wake up. Wake up! Aki!"

I snapped out of it and looked around. "Kyohei?" I asked looking at him now. Before I could say something else, he cut me off. "We need to talk, Aki."

"Huh? Um… okay," I say as I get to my feet and follow him. We arrived in a park with various paly things for kids. Hmph… why talk here? There are little brats playing around here.

I look up to see Kyohei's girlfriend… Hibino, his sister Utao, his brother Kirio, and Mahiru standing by a tree near a bench. Once we got to them, Kyohei turns around and punches me across my face. Sending me to the ground.

I groan as I push myself up in a sitting position, rubbing my cheek. "What the hell, Kyohei! What was that for?!"

"It's like this Aki," Kyohei started. "You do remember that promise we made right?"

"Huh? The promise we made? I'd never forget that," I told him, looking up at him.

"Hmph. Yeah, sure you haven't forgot it," Kyohei told me with his arms crossed.

"You are such a lair, Aki," Mahiru scoffed.

"I've never lied to you guys," I told them.

"Oh. Idiot," that Hibino girl looked angry at me. What's going on here? I… I don't get it. Kyohei's siblings aren't saying anything but their expressions say it all.

"How can you expect me to believe you, Aki?" Kyohei asked with a scowl.

"I never broke that promise, Kyohei. I know you haven't either," I told him, standing up. Kyohei grabs the front of my shirt, making me choke a bit.

"You're lying right now, Aki," Kyohei told me with anger in his eyes. "I never want to see you again, you… you lying scumbag." He throws me to the ground again.

"Ah!" I landed on my arm, which hurt. Looking up again at Kyohei… he's serious. "I-I… I'm not lying Kyohei," I told him rubbing the arm I landed on.

"Go. I never want to see you again. You're not welcome at my place again… demon child." I gasped in shock at what I just heard. I always got that from the people in the village but… never Kyohei… wh-what's happening…. here?

I lower my head in shame. "I…If that's how you really feel, Kyohei. Then you could've listened to me back then and left me to die against that four legged kakashi!" Getting up, I ran off. Not wanting to show Kyohei or the others I was about to cry. Even if I have changed the path I went down before… I… I don't understand. He listened before even though he disagreed with me all the time.

I never broke that promise and he thinks I did. I went back to the area he found me in. Going in, I didn't expect that slim stuff to fall from the sky on me. I struggle but this shit is strong. I can't escape from it. It's like its hardening around my wrists once it forced them behind my back.

"Ah! Let go of me!" I shouted. The last thing I knew was something metal slamming against my head. I blacked out. Not knowing what else happened.

...

please review ^_^


	3. Kyohei

**Ch. 2**

**Kyohei**

I walk with Hibino-san and my two younger siblings through the park again. I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong, Kuga-kun?" Hibino asked, sounded concerned.

"I-I'm fine it's just…" I couldn't say it. I mean I know Aki killed people and all that, but… why does he have to lie to my face? It's like he was never there to begin with. I don't care either way.

"Oh, okay," Hibino-san said, walking next to me.

"Oh! That lying bastard should be dead!" Mahiru shouted in anger. "I don't care about anything else… that Aki must die." She ran off with that said.

"She's a handful," I sigh. We headed back to Hibino-san's house for some food. We sat down at a table the minute we entered. I just can't believe that Aki would break that promise we made as kids. Never to lie to each other. He's been lying to me all the time. Not once has he ever told me the truth.

We ate our dinner as I pondered on things a bit more. Things just didn't add up anymore. It's like Aki really is a demon child. All they do is lie to your face.

Oh, well. I should just forget all about Aki right now. There's no seeing him again, at all. Hmph, good riddance to that bastard.

"Time for bed," said Hibino's father. Hm? Oh right, I forgot I've got class tomorrow. Damn, don't I ever get a break?

...

Please review ^_^


	4. Aki's Torture

**Ch. 3**

**Aki's Torture**

I suddenly wake up sharply to water being splashed on my face. Wait, that wasn't water… crap. I look up to see that person again… pissing on me. That's just disgusting.

"I see you're awake. Aki," he smirked. I looked around to see that my hands were tied tightly behind my back with rope. And tightly bound too. Rope was secured around my chest, ankles and knees as well. Something was in my mouth keeping it open. I could still breathe through my mouth. Struggling wasn't helping at al. Damn it!

Where am I anyway? This guy I'm now staring at, yeah the bastard who kidnapped me, reached down to me. Clutching my hair and making me groan in pain.

"Wanna know where you are, Aki?" he asked in a snicker. What? How does this guy know my name? I couldn't move my head at all.

"Uuha… uuha," was all that came out of my mouth.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself to you… nephew." What? No way. I have no relatives, damn it! I don't have an uncle! "But sorry to say, you're not getting my first name. Aki, you were born into the Demon Village. Your parents died getting you away… from… me!" He threw me across this small space. I hit the wall hard.

"Aah!" I yelped. I have to admit it. I'm scared. Mr. Demon, I guess is what I call him, walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach. Again, my shouts were muffled. I-I-I'm getting a bad feeling.

Mr. Demon clutches my hair again. He yanks me to my feet and makes me look out the window. With only one eye open, I could still see what was outside.

Huh? Water? I'm on the ocean?!

"Oh, you'll love what I have planned for you, nephew." His cackle is really scaring me now. Hm? Something shined in the corner. Mr. Demon threw me towards that corner. Ah! That hurt! Huh? Now that I see what I landed on… paint cans? What's this guy planning to do with… paint cans?

I look up to see Mr. Demon walking over to me again. This time… with a knife. He stabs me repeatedly all over my arms and legs. No one can hear me all the way out here but… I shouted in pain nonetheless.

He continued to slash and beat me up. Not giving me a second to rest. Next thing after about two hours or so was that Mr. Demon took his pants off. What's going on? What's he doing?! I started trembling as he forced me on my stomach. Reaching for my pants now… Crap, no! He pulled my pants down so my ass was showing. He grabbed my hips and shoved his dick in my ass.

Ah! Stop it! It hurts! Stop it! Ah! My saliva has been escaping my mouth before but this, damn it! It's now escaping in larger amounts. Blood also came out of my mouth. Ah! Ah, stop it!

I don't know how long Mr. Demon fucked me for. But thank god he finally stopped. He pulled my pants back up. I huffed heavily for air. Sweat and blood raced down my skin. My eyes were closed… that was so painful. Please, no more. No more…

I slightly open my eyes to see 'Mr. Demon' pouring that paint in glasses. What's… he planning? No! No, wait! I don't want to know! I pulled on the ropes but all that happened was pain. A lot of pain. I winced painfully.

"Oh, you still up, nephew?"

"Aaa… uhh… Ah!" Stop calling me that! I'm no one's nephew. Let me go, damn you! Wait, his pants are still off. Mr. Demon came over to me and clutched my hair tightly. I winced again with one eye open.

"Time for a good sucking, nephew," Mr. Demon cackled. Wha- what does that- oh crap, no! He rammed his dick in my mouth now. Disgusting, ah crap! No, stop it! If I could, I'd bite down but I can't. I have to go through this… the Hell!

Huh? What's this? Water… falling… f-from my eyes… So, this is what it's like… to cry, huh. I… I can't take this. Please, someone make it stop. Make it… uh… stop…

I don't know how long he forced me to suck his dick for… but I completely blacked out. Last thing I heard was… cackling.

Kyohei's P.O.V.

Damn. I don't feel right. It's been two full weeks now. Things… are not the same without running into Aki. I thought he'd start beating me up once I told him all that. Well, he's always been lying to me… but…why do I feel so… so horrible about telling him all that?

I didn't expect him to run off like that. Why do I feel like an ass right now? It's dark out now and I decide to go to bed without dinner… again.

It's weird. Every night I've been having weird dreams… about Aki. Ever since that day I said all that stuff to him. I sigh in confusion and sleep.

_I run through a wide open, grassy field. Looking over to the side, I see water… and… Aki walking in it._

_ "__Aki, wait!" I called, running over to the water. Aki stopped, saying, "Leave me alone, Kyohei."_

_ "__Wait, where did you go?"_

_ "__Why should I tell you? You know all I do is lie. I won't waste my breath." Aki… sounded so hurt. I never heard him sound so hurt before. He couldn't fake that even if he wanted to._

_Aki turned around to face me. My eyes widened once I saw his face. He was… crying. Aki never cries. _

_ "__Everything about me… is a lie. But… I know what I really am now. I know where I originate from as well. Everyone in the village were right about me, Kyohei." Aki told me, turning around and walking deeper into the water._

_ "__Aki, no wait!" I called, trying to go after him but I couldn't move. All I could do was watch Aki going deeper into the water. Then… he vanished._

_ "__Aki!"_

"Aki!" I shouted, shooting up in my bed. Sweating, I looked around to see that I was still in my room. The sun's up… damn. That dream was different.

But then why… why did it feel real? Why do I feel like Aki's in danger right now? Crap. This is going to bother me for a long time.

I have to know this for sure. "Time to go back to the village," I declared, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Aki's P.O.V.

I finally wake up after I don't know how damn long. I can feel the sun's hot rays hitting my face. Groaning, I open my eyes. Ah, I'm still in this Hell-hole overseas.

Hm? My vision is still blurry, but what's that? A tube of some sort? Wait… I just rolled over on my back and that tube moved with me! Now that I'm fully conscious, I can feel this tube had been shoved down my throat!

No! Oh, crap! I hear cackling again and know who the hell it is. Mr. Demon walked over to me holding the other end of this tube. Also holding a glass of paint… dark blue paint.

"You must be hungry after being unconscious for two weeks." What? I've been out for two damn weeks!? I watched him pour that paint down the tube and it entered my stomach. Tossing from side to side in panic wasn't helping. Paint is disgusting! He didn't stop with the dark blue either. He poured yellow, red, orange, gray, black, and green paint down my throat through the tube.

This is not food! No, stop it! Damn it! Stop it! He poured every ounce of paint he had down the tube and into my stomach. I tried getting my legs free but it was no use. Tried getting my arms free was even more than futile. These ropes were just too tight. Not to mention the wounds he gave me made pain run through my body every time I tried moving.

Mr. Demon came over to me, dropping the tube and final empty glass. He pulled the tube out of my mouth as well as taking this open ring gag out of my mouth.

I hack out that paint and blood. "What the hell are you doing to me?!" I shouted, still hacking that vile meal out. I know I can't hack out all of it.

"Oh, nephew. If only your stupid parents stayed in the village and let me have my way, you'd be begging for more," Mr. Demon smirked.

"I don't have relatives!"

"It's me. I'm your only relative left! Hahaa!" He stomped on my head hard. Causing me to shout. "Admit it, Aki! You love this already!"

"No! No, stop it! Stop it! Let me go!"

"Hmph. Katsumiki!" Huh? What's Katsumiki? An arm breaks through the floor by my feet and starts wrapping me up in it. It wrapped around my neck as well.

"Arck!" I choked. "L-Let go…" I get it now. Katsumiki is a kakashi… and this guy… who claims to be my uncle… is its Seki.

"Katsumiki, don't kill him now. At least not yet." The kakashi releases my neck but stays around it. I gasp for air painfully, feeling as if that paint he made me swallow isn't letting me get any air at all.

Katsumiki held me still as Mr. Demon grabbed my cheeks. "Wha- what are you- mmph!?" Was all I could say, before he slammed his lips on mine. He reached his hand down and gripped my ass. He reached into my pants the next second.

"Oh, admit it, Aki. You love this," he grinned, pulling away from me a little bit. Sticking his finger in my ass.

"Ah! A-ah! S-stop it… s-stop. Ah- arrff!" He slammed his lips back on mine. Water fell from my eyes again. This hurts on so many levels. Please, please just stop it… Stop!

Mr. Demon pulls away a bit still with that psychotic grin. He pulls his hand out of my pants as he stuffs a rag in my mouth now. He then slaps several strips of duct tape over my mouth so I couldn't spit the rag out.

"Mm-mmph…" water still fell from my eyes. After a while of Mr. Demon fucking me again, something hit the ship we were on. This thing got blown to bits in seconds as I went flying back to land.

I landed hard on a dumpster then on the ground. Still wrapped up in this kakashi's arm. I-I don't even know if I'm back in Tokyo. Water still fell from my eyes. I-I'm going to die now… aren't I?

...

please review


	5. Finding the Truth and Aki

**Ch. 4**

**Finding the truth and Aki**

Hibino-san's dad drove us back to the village. Apparently my siblings are curious about the same thing too. Mahiru went off somewhere in Tokyo when I told everyone that I wanted to go back to the village to check something.

Once we arrived, my dad greeted us. He never comes this far to the village boarder. Oh, well. "Hi, you three," he says, smiling.

"Poppa!" Utao said happily. The four of us hugged… then I spoke.

"Dad. I need to see Moyako Somaki," I told him.

"Did something happen to Kukuri? Or Takemikazuchi?" he asked, like he was worried.

"No, no. They're fine dad. I just want to check something. Please, father," I told him.

"You know where she is, Kyohei," dad said walking off. Back into the village.

Utao, Kirio, Hibino-san and I walked into the village and to the repair house for kakashi. I called for Moyako as I looked up. My hunch was right. Kuramitsuha is right here, all banged up, but… but why isn't he with Aki?

"Oh, Kyohei-sama. I didn't know you were dropping by. Is everything alright?" Moyako asked, coming down to us.

"What's Kuramitsuha doing here?" I asked, my eyes were wide in confusion and worry now.

"The villagers found him outside the village all banged up. I think he was purposely banged badly enough to get a new Seki," Moyako told me.

"What? But then…" I think back to that dream I had last night. There was no sign of Kuramitsuha anywhere. Nor did Utao and Kirio sense him anywhere.

"I've seen what I wanted… I'm out. Thanks Moyako," I said and left the building. The other three were following me.

I walked down to the river Aki and I used to go to a lot. I start thinking about the time we made that promise to each other.

Aki's P.O.V.

I try remaining conscious for a while longer. Thinking about the time Kyohei and I made that promise to each other.

~Aki's and Kyohei's flashback~

I stood in front of some of the village bullies. Kyohei was nowhere in sight at the moment. Tokoshin was the leader's name. He pulled out a pocket knife as he buddies held me still.

I did struggle to get free but I couldn't bring my foot up to kick them. Tokoshin slashed my arm then stabbed the knife into it. I let out a shout of pain as a familiar sound came across this area.

I look up to see Kukuri scaring away Tokoshin and his pals. "Aki!" Kyohei! Kind of late but just in time too. "Ah, geez. Aki, are you okay?"

"Kyohei… I'll live," I told him, pulling out the pocket knife from my arm. My blood ran down my arm. I couldn't help but wince at the pain.

"Aw, we better get that cleaned up and fast," Kyohei said, helping me down to the river we were by. He ripped his shirt and got it wet with the water. He cleaned up my wound with it, which… made me wince again.

"Ah, that stings, Kyohei."

"Sorry." He ripped his shirt again and bandaged up my wound.

"Uh… thanks Kyohei," I said, kind of embarrassed.

"No problem, Aki," he said as we sat down by the river. The water looks so peaceful. "Say, uh… Aki."

"Hm?" I look over at Kyohei, wondering what he was going to say.

"Let's make a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yes. A promise that we'll never lie to each other." I thought on it for a few seconds. Then held out my hand to him. "Yeah. I promise to never break that promise. Although you should know that I might try avoiding telling you the truth."

"Yeah. I know that," Kyohei smiled as he clasped his hand with mine.

~End Aki's and Kyohei's flashback~

I… I never did break that promise. Hell I didn't even try avoiding the truth with him. It… he hasn't broken it either, I can tell. He just believes what he wants to believe.

No one can make him see the truth. He has to see it for himself. Hm? It's so quiet here. No one's around. I'm all alone. Like I've always been… my whole life. I'm going to die… all… alone.

Kyohei won't come looking for me. He never wants to see me again anyway, so why should he come looking for a lying piece of crap? He doesn't want to know the truth.

Kyohei's P.O.V.

Looking back on everything that happened… Aki's never lied to me! That time when we found that four legged kakashi, he didn't lie to me. When I saw him in the middle of the room with everyone slaughtered… he didn't lie to me then either!

"Aki's never broken that promise! Damn it, I have to find him!" I shouted and ran off, back to Tokyo. Hoping he's still somewhere in that city.

"Wait, Kyohei!" shouted my siblings, chasing after me.

"Kuga-kun!" Hibino-san shouted chasing after me as well. Aki… how can I find Aki once I get back to the city?

Aki's P.O.V.

It started to rain where I was. Laying on the ground of this cold, dark place. If only I could slip away right now… Kyohei wouldn't have to worry about running into this lying scumbag ever again.

No one would have to worry about this demon born child sneaking around. Wondering if I'm going to kill them or not.

I can feel that paint starting to harden inside my stomach. It's… not something to be digested at all. I've been fucked to no end… ah! Damn it.

I look up at the sky, raining down on me. With water still falling from my eyes. Cracks of thunder and lightning sound in the distance.

"Aki!" Hm? I must be hearing things. That can't be Kyohei calling me. "Aki, where are you!? Aki please come out! Aki!"

Ah, finally. I finally start to feel myself fading away. He doesn't have to deal… with my lying mouth anymore. He can forget all about me. Kyohei and the others… don't have to… deal with… me… anymore.

I… I should thank… that 'Mr. Demon' bastard. Its thanks… to him… that I'm… dying… but… but it would've been nice… to actually say… good-bye to… Kyohei.

I black out at that moment.

Kyohei's P.O.V.

"Aki! Aki please answer me! Where the hell are you!?" I shouted more looking around Tokyo in all the places he might be.

I ran by an ally. Huh? Going back to it because something caught my eye. I walk in and gasp in horror. "Aki!" Aki was laying on the damp ground wrapped up in a kakashi arm that I've never seen before.

As I got closer to him, I could see that he was tied up tightly too. I knelt down to him. Unwrapping this kakashi arm from him. Aw man. He's been stabbed all over his arms and legs. What the hell happened?

I turned his face over so I could see it. I gasp to see not only that he's been gagged… but the tear stains on his cheeks. The rain could've done that, true… but I can see tear stains. Real tear stains on Aki's cheeks.

"Aki? Aki, please wake up," I tried as I took the ropes off him and the tape. Finding out that a rag had been stuffed in his mouth as well. I take that out to find that certain colors of paint is in the back of his throat.

What the hell happened?! "Aki, please wake up!" He remained motionless.

"Kuga-kun!" Hibino-san gasped once she got to me with my siblings. She knelt down, placing her hand near Aki's nose. "He's still breathing. But it's faint."

"The hospital! Where's the nearest hospital?!" I asked in a shout.

"Follow me, Kuga-kun," Hibino-san said standing up. I pulled Aki onto my back and ran after Hibino-san. Utao and Kirio were up there with Hibino-san so I could see them too.

Damn it Aki. Please don't die! I finally realized my mistake! Aki, please, I'm begging you to wake up!

...

please review


End file.
